


Lulu's Reminiscence

by ErinPrimette



Series: Spira's God of Balance [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Mintywolf's comic series Guardian. This is basically Lulu's backstory that coincides with the events of Touched by Sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mintywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintywolf/gifts).



"Sin!" gasped Yuna.

Just like everyone else, Lulu could remember that they somehow landed on top of Sin after falling through the frozen lake, and he was just beginning to emerge from the water.

"Everyone," yelled Lulu, "hold on to something!"

Upon cue, Yuna, Tidus, Patravi, Auron, Wakka and Rikku scurried to the structures and embraced to them as Sin ascended out of the lake. Lulu also embraced herself to the nearest structure, hoping that she doesn't fall off, even by accident.

It seemed like an hour before they all felt Sin make his landing… somewhere. Lulu let go of the structure and peered down, noticing that they were now in what appears to be an ancient temple in ruins. Perhaps this place was Sin's sanctuary?

Lulu snapped out of her thoughts when she caught a glimpse of Valefor. Upon turning her glance ahead, she could see that Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva and Bahamut were standing before Sin.

 _{Bahamut,}_ ordered Sin, _{extract Yuna and bring her to me.}_

"Right away, Master," agreed Bahamut.

"What about her guardians?" asked Valefor.

 _{I'll leave them to the rest of you,}_ answered Sin.

Valefor and Bahamut flew to the top of Sin's head as Ifrit, Ixion and Shiva climbed up Sin's fin. Valefor retrieved Tidus and Rikku while Ifrit retrieved Auron and Patravi. Ixion scooped up Wakka as Shiva approached Lulu.

"Come with us," said Shiva.

"Are you sure Yuna will be all right?" asked Lulu.

"Sin will ensure her safety for now," assured Shiva.

Lulu sighed in relief, knowing that Sin would never harm Yuna, not even by accident. As Bahamut lifted Yuna into his arms, Lulu climbed up onto Ixion. After that, Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva and Bahamut climbed off of Sin's head. As Bahamut approached Sin with Yuna in his arms, Shiva activated a symbol embedded in an alcove, which opened up a door that led to a hidden chamber. There, the Espers released Yuna's guardians.

"We'll let you rest here for the night," said Shiva.

Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion and Shiva then left for somewhere else as Tidus, Rikku, Patravi, Auron, Wakka and Lulu sat down, facing each other. Rikku pulled out a potion of sorts.

"Take these," said Rikku, "you'll get better in no time."

Rikku poured the potion into small cups and distributed them among the others. They drank the potion, which healed their wounds from their battle against the Wendigo.

"But what about Yuna?" asked Wakka, "we can't just leave her alone with Sin!"

"Yuna will be all right," assured Auron, "for now, we should get some rest."

"I agree," nodded Lulu.

* * *

_This is my story…_

_**10 years ago…** _

Lulu was sitting on the steps of a temple that sat in the middle of a nameless village in a peninsula northeast of Lake Macalania. At the moment, she is embracing her moogle doll. After what seemed to be a day, Lady Ginnem emerged from the temple, compelling Lulu to get to her feet and sprinted up to greet her.

"Hello, Lulu," smiled Ginnem.

"Lady Ginnem," replied Lulu, "are you really going on a pilgrimage today?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," clarified Ginnem, "but yes. It is my duty as a summoner."

"May I accompany you as a guardian?" asked Lulu, "I'm strong enough to do it."

"I know you are strong," replied Ginnem, "but a pilgrimage is very dangerous. I could never ask that of you, Lulu."

"But," protested Lulu, "I just don't want to be left behind. You taught me so much, didn't you?"

"That's true," nodded Ginnem, "and I'm so proud of you."

Lulu remembered that she was able to learn to master her black magic thanks to Ginnem.

Later on in the late afternoon, everyone in the village gathered in the village square for a feast. But little did they know, black creatures with doll heads and motors began emerging from the ground at the border of the village during the feast.

After another hour, Lulu glanced at the temple, and noticed that the roof began to decay. Curious, she got to her feet and approached the steps of the temple to investigate. But then, just as she was about to enter the temple, a massive worm-like black monster emerged from the entrance, and Lulu screamed in horror. This monster had stubby legs at its base and its body was littered with doll heads and there were some mechanical parts on top. Lulu scurried away from the creature, and everyone in the village made their glance at the creature, their eyes widening in horror.

Just then, more black creatures with doll heads began swarming the village, sending the villagers into a panic as the decaying huts began to collapse. Maybe the creatures were the ones responsible for this? Lulu made one more glance at the giant black creature and she felt like she recognized the creature.

" _Why, it looks like the same creature that killed my parents!"_ thought Lulu.

Lulu snapped out of her thoughts at the instant she felt someone grab her wrist. She quickly turned her glance at Lady Ginnem.

"We have to get out of here," shrieked Ginnem, "now!"

Before Lulu could say anything, she and Ginnem were now scurrying out of the village like the rest of the villagers were as black jellyfish-like creatures began emerging from the ground while shooting projectiles of a lethal substance at their unfortunate victims. None of the villagers could do anything as the temple collapsed shortly after, but the black creatures began pursuing them like a predator chasing its prey.

The surviving villagers were only able to make it around several miles from the village when suddenly, several huge creatures with one giant arm each ambushed the villagers and began surrounding them. Lulu and Lady Ginnem were getting ready to fight back when the Esper Ifrit showed up out of nowhere.

"Time for some pest control," muttered Ifrit.

Ifrit then launched massive fireballs at the huge black creatures, taking each of them out with a single hit. However, there were swarms of black jellyfish-like creatures hovering above as Ifrit glanced at the villagers.

"Get to safety," ordered Ifrit, "I'll hold them off!"

Taking the cue, the survivors sprinted past Ifrit as he unleashed a few more fireballs at the monstrous creatures. While running, Lulu and Ginnem heard a roar that sounded like a whale combined with sirens and wind. They made one last glance at the decimated village and noticed that Sin rose out of the distance as he unleashed a massive energy explosion that vaporized the black creatures littering the ruins. Unfortunately, it seemed that there was nothing that could be done to save the nameless village.

It was a really long journey, but the surviving villagers managed to reach Macalania Temple. While sipping hot chocolate, Lulu tried to take her mind off of the incident, but the mental images of villagers being slaughtered by the black creatures made her cringe.

" _If only I could become a guardian,"_ thought Lulu, _"maybe I can help Ginnem vanquish these creatures once and for all. I just can't be helpless anymore…"_

After finishing her beverage, Lulu returned the empty mug to an acolyte. She then wandered around the main hall until she came across Ginnem who was talking with a young blue-haired Guado.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lady Ginnem," said the Guado, "but I will ensure the safety of the refugees. Is that acceptable?"

"Thank you, Seymour," nodded Ginnem.

As Seymour returned to his chamber, Lulu approached Ginnem, which caught her attention.

"Even with these recent events," insisted Lulu, "I still want to go with you. Please don't leave me behind, my lady!"

"Are you sure about this, Lulu?" asked Ginnem.

"I'm absolutely sure," nodded Lulu.

"Well," sighed Ginnem, "all right, then. We leave in the morning."

The following morning, Ginnem and Lulu left the temple and arrived at the travel agency. There, they purchased some supplies for the trip. Just when they exited the agency, they came across a dark-skinned woman clad in a uniform.

"I hope the pilgrimage hasn't started without me," she said.

"Of course not!" chuckled Ginnem, "you are just in time."

"Do you know her?" asked Lulu.

"This is my sister, Imogen," answered Ginnem, "she has come from Bevelle to be my guardian."

"Well," smiled Lulu, "nice to meet you, Imogen. I'm Lulu."

"Oh, so _**you're**_ Ginnem's star pupil!" exclaimed Imogen, "I've heard a lot about you in my sister's letters. Have you come to say goodbye to your summoner?"

"No," replied Lulu, "I will also accompanying Lady Ginnem as a guardian,"

"Is that so?" asked Imogen.

"I have every confidence in Lulu's abilities," answered Ginnem, "shall we be off?"

Lulu, Ginnem and Imogen left the travel agency and through Macalania Forest. Along the way, they came across a Blue Element.

"Stand back," commanded Imogen, drawing her sword, "let me handle this!"

"Hold on," paused Ginnem, "why don't you let our black mage show you what she can do?"

"Ok," nodded Lulu.

After placing in just enough concentration, Lulu cast a Thunder spell that zapped the Blue Element.

"Well," chuckled Imogen, "I'm impressed. Let's just go."

Lulu, Ginnem and Imogen continued theori journey through Macalania Forest. After a while, they arrived at the Highbridge to Bevelle. Upon entering the city, they strolled toward the palace, and after solving the Cloister of Trials, Ginnem entered the Chamber of Fayth while Imogen and Lulu waited in the antechamber.

"I didn't think Bevelle would be this big," said Lulu, "don't you get lost in the city?"

"Of course not," replied Imogen, "didn't you know? Ginnem and I were originally from here. She came to your village on a missionary trip when she joined the priesthood."

"Oh, I see," whispered Lulu.

"Speaking of which," continued Imogen, "I heard your village was destroyed recently. What happened?"

"Well," explained Lulu, "there were these black creatures with doll heads and machina parts that attacked my home last night. I'm not sure why, but we had little warning, and not even Sin could save its temple. Do you know anything about these black creatures?"

"I'm sorry," replied Imogen, "but I don't. But I did hear from Ginnem that the Esper that used to occupy the temple in your village died in the Machina War."

"How is that possible?" asked Lulu, "I thought Espers were immortal."

"The Espers are as much of a mystery to us as Sin is," replied Imogen.

Just then, Ginnem emerged from the chamber and approached Lulu and Imogen.

"Are we heading to Djose next?" asked Imogen.

"We could," answered Ginnem, "but there's something I want to investigate first. Is that acceptable?"

"I'm ok with it," nodded Lulu.

After emerging from the palace, Ginnem, Imogen and Lulu meandered through the streets and crossed the Highbridge out of Bevelle. After meandering through the woods for a short while, they reached the southern ridge overlooking the Calm Lands. Lulu's eyes widened with amazement.

"So this is the Calm Lands?" marveled Lulu, "I didn't think it'd be this big."

"Well," replied Ginnem, "this was the main battleground of the Machina War, and it was said that Sin was first seen here during that time. Well, we should get going."

Ginnem led Lulu and Imogen down the slope into the plains. Along the way, Lulu used her magic against the Nebiros and Flame Flans as Imogen took out the Shreds, Skolls, Ogres and Coeurls. Ginnem would also summon Bahamut and Shiva to help fight the Chimera Brains, Malboros and Anacondaurs. By evening, Lulu, Ginnem and Imogen hustled through the northeastern canyon, where they came across a bridge that led to Gagazet. Ginnem turned her glance at the slope to the right.

"This way," she said.

Ginnem led Lulu and Imogen down the slope into the gorge. There, they came across a cave.

"So," asked Imogen, "what do you think we could find in this cave?"

"Before I left for my pilgrimage," explained Ginnem, "I talked to some of the monks in Macalania Temple. They say that an Esper lives in that cave."

"An Esper?" pondered Lulu.

"Exactly," nodded Ginnem, "I figured that if I find this Esper, I could somehow convince it to help restore your village and its temple. In exchange, he could call the temple a new home. Perhaps the village could have a name again."

"I would like that," nodded Lulu.

"Ok then," announced Ginnem, "we rest here tonight. We enter the cave in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ginnem, Lulu and Imogen entered the cavern after breakfast.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" asked Imogen.

"Yes," nodded Ginnem.

"All right, then," replied Imogen, "I got your back."

"Me, too," added Lulu.

"We must tread carefully," said Ginnem, "this place has been left undisturbed for some time, so the souls of the unsent might have collected into powerful fiends."

During the trek through the cave, Ginnem and Lulu fought the Dark Elements, Thorns and Imps with their black magic as Imogen struck her blade at the Valahas, Epaajs, Nidhoggs and Yowies. When they reached the deepest point in the cave, Ginnem glanced at a statue at the far left. Curious, she approached the statue.

"Is that where the Esper is residing?" asked Lulu.

"I'm not sure," answered Ginnem.

Imogen glanced all over the area, keeping an eye out for any danger. She soon laid her eyes on a purple creature hiding in an orange urn.

"Lady Ginnem," warned Imogen, "we got company!"

Lulu and Ginnem turned their glance at the purple creature.

"Wazzup?" chirped the purple creature, "wanna play a game with me? It's been _**so**_ long since I had visitors!"

"Are you the Esper that lives here?" asked Ginnem.

"What?" exclaimed the purple creature, "no, of course not! Why, were you looking for one?"

"Yes," nodded Lulu.

"Then you'll have to solve my riddle," proposed the purple creature, "okey-dokey?"

"We accept your challenge," nodded Ginnem.

"Okey-dokey," began the purple creature, "a queen in her shining palace lies on her bed of bone, pondering the riddle of sand becomes a stone."

"Huh?" warbled Lulu.

"I'm not good with riddles," muttered Imogen.

Ginnem placed her hand on her chin as if thinking. Lulu was also having a hard time trying to figure out the answer. In fact, she knew little of anything other than her magic. While thinking, only one thing came to her mind…

"Uh, diamonds?" blurted Lulu.

"Wrong!" cackled the purple creature, "too bad, so sad! Now it's time to die, bitches!"

The purple creature flew out of the urn, which instantly exploded. After the smoke cleared, Lulu, Ginnem and Imogen glanced around the area in bewilderment.

"What was that all about?" warbled Ginnem, confused.

Imogen's eyes soon widened in horror as she then raised her sword into position.

"Incoming!" shouted Imogen.

Just then, five Ghosts appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the trio.

"No," whimpered Lulu, "I've doomed us all."

"Not yet," assured Imogen, "we can still fight back!"

Imogen charged at one of the Ghosts, but when she swung her sword through them, it didn't seem to do any damage at all.

"Oh fuck," growled Imogen, "my sword's no good!"

Lulu cast Thunder spells at the Ghosts, hoping that she could somehow damage it. But then, one of them swiped at her face with its claws, leaving behind gashes as blood began seeping out.

"Stand back," declared Ginnem, "I'll summon!"

However, just as Ginnem was about to get into position, one of the Ghosts summoned ice crystals and fired them at her. She was instantly impaled by the ice crystals in the chest and her forehead, blood spurting out as she collapsed to the ground.

"Lady Ginnem," screamed Lulu, "no!"

Another Ghost fired ice crystals at Imogen, which impaled her in her stomach and her shoulder, eliciting a scream of pain.

"It's no use," groaned Imogen, "we have to get out of here!"

"But what about…" asked Lulu.

Before Lulu could say anything further, Imogen grabbed Lulu's wrist.

"Lady Ginnem is already dead," interrupted Imogen, "run!"

Imogen led Lulu away from the Ghosts and they scurried through the cave. Along the way, swarms of Yowies began pursuing them. Once they reached the exit of the cave, Imogen collapsed to the ground in pain as her blood spilled onto the ground.

"Even you, Imogen?" gasped Lulu.

"I'm sorry, Lulu," wheezed Imogen, "this is as far as I can take you."

After a weak gasp of breath, Imogen went limp. Distraught, Lulu fell to her knees as tears began welling up in her eyes. However…

"Did you think you'd simply _**defy**_ your fate?" sneered the purple creature, "well you're wrong!"

Lulu quickly got back to her feet, her arm still wrapping around her plush moogle as she turned her glance at the purple creature.

"You will pay for this," hissed Lulu.

Lulu cast a Fire spell at the purple creature, but to her surprise, it deflected the spell back at her. The next thing she knew, Lulu was screaming in pain as the flames burned her arm, forcing her to remove her burning coat.

"Just give it up, already," mocked the purple creature, "you are no match against me!"

Suddenly, a dog-like creature swooped in out of nowhere and bit the purple creature in the neck which elicited a shriek, much to Lulu's bewilderment.

"Stand aside, child," said an unfamiliar voice.

Confused, Lulu turned her glance until she laid her eyes on a strange creature that resembled a samurai approaching from behind. Lulu stepped out of the way as the samurai approached the purple creature.

"I've been looking for you, foul pest," bellowed the samurai, "you shall no longer claim innocent lives!"

As if upon cue, the dog-like creature let go as the samurai summoned a unique katana, unsheathed it, and sliced through the purple creature, spilling blood and guts in the process. After sheathing his katana, the samurai approached Imogen's corpse and knelt down as Lulu approached him.

"Sir," begged Lulu, "I can explain…"

The samurai glanced at Lulu.

"I don't blame you for what has happened, child," said the samurai, "but it's not safe here. I will send your companion for you."

"O-Ok," nodded Lulu.

Lulu ran up the slope while carrying her moogle in her arm. When she reached the bridge, she came across a teenage Ronso and a man in a red coat.

"What were you doing out here by yourself?" asked the man, "it's not safe."

"I was guarding a summoner," explained Lulu, "we were investigating a cave at the bottom of the gorge, but then this nasty creature sent fiends that killed my summoner and…"

Lulu couldn't bring herself to say anything further as she broke down in tears. The teenage Ronso knelt down and bandaged her forehead.

"Be glad you're still alive," assured the Ronso.

The Ronso then lifted Lulu into his arms as he turned his glance at the man.

"Do we take child with us?" asked the Ronso.

"Yes," nodded the man, "when we reach Bevelle, take her to Maester Mika. I will inform Braska's family of his death."

The Ronso and the man advanced out of the canyon and through the Calm Lands. While in the Ronso's arms, Lulu found herself relaxing as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Lulu was sitting at the steps of the village temple while hugging her plush moogle. She didn't take notice of Ginnem as she sat down beside her.** _

" _ **I like your moogle," said Ginnem, "do you mind if I sit with you?"**_

_**Lulu made a brief glance at Ginnem before she nodded. Ginnem then sat down on the steps next to Lulu.** _

" _ **What's your name?" asked Ginnem.**_

" _ **Lulu," murmured Lulu.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you, Lulu," replied Ginnem, "I'm Lady Ginnem. I understand things must be looking quite dark to you right now. But you know, no matter how dark the night, morning always comes, and our journey begins anew."**_

* * *

Lulu slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed. She glanced all over the room and took note of the Yevon scriptures upon gilded hangings on the walls and even the ornate panes of the windows. Wait, is she in Bevelle? She snapped out of her thoughts as she laid her eyes on a nun.

"You're awake!" smiled the nun.

Lulu propped herself up and tried to get out of bed, but the nun gently grasped her shoulders.

"There, there," asserted the nun, "don't try to get up just yet. You had a close call, little miss. I must say, it's a good thing a guardian and a Ronso found you. A child of your age should **_know_** better than to wander the Calm Lands alone. You could've been killed by Sin. But never you mind that, you just get some rest."

The nun sauntered toward the shelf stacked with an array of potions as Lulu stroked her scars on her face that were now bandaged. The nun plucked out a potion and began pouring it into a cup. At the same time, a young blond girl approached the door.

"What do you want, Kissa?" demanded the nun.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you like that, Sister Betony," replied Kissa, "but my family is moving to Besaid next week, and I would like to request a credit transfer."

"If you want one," suggested Betony, "then seek out Lord Nero! I'm busy."

"All right, then," sighed Kissa.

Kissa left the room as Betony approached Lulu while holding the cup.

"Here," said Betony, "drink this up. You'll feel better."

Lulu didn't say anything as she took the cup and drank from it. It didn't taste any better than takoyaki. At that moment, all she could do was rest in the infirmary up to the next day. By then, her wounds may have healed, but her scars were still there. At the moment, she was getting dressed when Sister Betony walked in.

"I'm glad you are feeling well, now," smiled Betony, "praise be to Yevon. By the way, the Grand Maester has requested your presence. I will have a Ronso escort you when you're ready, ok?"

Lulu didn't say anything as she buttoned up her dress. Meanwhile, Betony suddenly noticed a little brown-haired girl, who just stepped into the infirmary.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Betony.

"Uh," mumbled the girl, "have you seen my sister?"

Betony didn't say anything, but she grabbed the girl's wrist, eliciting a squeak of protest out of her.

"You will be in _**big**_ trouble with Sister Meena if you keep disrupting other people's business," scolded Betony, "now go on, shoo, you sneaky little heathen!"

Betony pushed the little girl out of the room, sending her scampering into the halls. Betony then approached Lulu just as she finished brushing her hair.

"Shall I do your hair for you?" asked Betony.

Lulu nodded, and then Betony braided her hair.

"Now then," smiled Betony, "just you wait here. I'll fetch the Ronso for you."

Lulu stood idly by the mirror as Betony left the infirmary. After a while, she returned with the Ronso. Wait a minute, that's the same Ronso she met after escaping the cave!

"Now, Kimahri," requested Betony, "why don't you escort our little miss to Grand Maester Mika?"

Lulu grabbed her moogle before approaching Kimahri, who led her out of the infirmary and down the halls. The next thing she knew, she stood before Mika in his office.

"I'm sorry for your loss, little one," said Mika, "I'm sure you never meant for it to happen, correct?"

"Y-Yes," mumbled Lulu.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" asked Mika.

"Lulu," answered Lulu.

"All right, then," replied Mika, "Sir Auron has instructed Kimahri to take you to Besaid Island after you finish your recovery. I'm sure you'll be safe there. Is that acceptable with you?"

Lulu didn't say anything, but took a moment to think over the offer. Maybe she can find a safe place on Besaid where she can heal her broken heart by herself. She soon nodded.

"All right then," replied Mika, "I'll arrange a ship for you and Kimahri. Head for the harbors."

The next thing she knew, Lulu was on a boat with Kimahri as it left Bevelle. She hugged her moogle closely and closed her eyes, relaxing as her braids fluttered in the ocean breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Besaid took a whole day, and during that time, Lulu would often gaze out into the ocean except for cases when she had to head for the galley for her meals. When she and Kimahri arrived in Besaid, they traversed through the dense jungle to get to the village.

Of course, it was nothing like her home, since there were no mountains and most certainly no snow; there were only dense jungles and sandy beaches. Lulu definitely hated the heat from the sun. Upon arriving at the village, she and Kimahri came across the man in the red coat and a tiny black-haired girl. Like Kimahri, Lulu recognized this man after escaping the cave.

"Kimahri brought Lulu to island as requested," said Kimahri.

"Thank you, Kimahri," smiled the man.

The man then approached Lulu.

"So you're named Lulu?" he asked.

Lulu didn't say anything, but she nodded.

"You can call me Auron," said the man, "Patravi, come over and say hello."

The tiny girl sauntered up to Lulu.

"Hewwo," said the girl, "my name's Patwabi. Nice to meet you."

Lulu didn't say anything, but she extended her hand and gave Patravi a handshake. She then let go as she returned her glance at Auron.

"Kimahri," requested Auron, "why don't you show her around the village?"

Kimahri nodded. He then led Lulu through the village, showing her the temple, the merchant's hut, the Crusader's lodge and the weaver's hut. During the tour, Lulu met Wakka, Chappu, Luzzu and Gatta. However, even when the villagers were friendly, Lulu still felt like an outsider.

Over the course of a few days, Lulu usually spent her time alone underneath a wrecked hut in the woods, hugging her moogle in her arms as thoughts of Lady Ginnem's death poured into her head. If only she knew the right answer to that riddle, Lady Ginnem would still be alive. Or maybe they shouldn't have explored that cave in the first place?

Four days have passed since Lulu arrived in Besaid and she was currently eating her breakfast in the temple, which consisted of a bowl of rice and a fried egg. While eating, Patravi and Auron sat down beside her as they began eating their bowls of rice and their fried eggs.

"Hey, Daddy," asked Patravi, "are Yuna and Kissa going to come here today?"

"I'm sure they left Bevelle," answered Auron, "but we won't see them until tomorrow. Be patient."

"Ok," sighed Patravi.

" _Yuna?"_ thought Lulu, _"who's she?"_

Lulu turned her glance at Auron.

"Excuse me, Sir Auron," said Lulu, "but who's Yuna?"

"Yuna is the daughter of Lord Braska," explained Auron, "he is the summoner I guarded on his pilgrimage."

"So you're a guardian like I was?" clarified Lulu.

"You guarded a summoner, too?" asked Auron.

"I used to," nodded Lulu, "but she's gone."

"So you're not the only one who lost your summoner," muttered Auron.

"Huh?" warbled Lulu.

Auron didn't say anything further. After finishing up breakfast, Lulu exited the temple and headed for the wrecked hut in the woods. There, she spent an hour or so still struggling to overcome her grief, and then…

"Sin!" shouted a villager.

Lulu instantly snapped out of her thoughts and got back to her feet, her moogle still in her arm. She then raced toward the village square, where the villagers are gazing out to the ocean beyond the temple. There, Sin was heading toward the beach.

"What does he want with us?" gasped a villager.

"Did we do something that made him angry?" asked another villager.

"Shall I investigate?" proposed the elder priest.

"Let me accompany you," suggested Auron.

"Very well, Sir Auron," agreed the priest.

Lulu sauntered up to Auron.

"Is something going on?" asked Lulu.

"Sin is here," answered Auron, "I am about to head over to the beach soon."

"Can I come along?" requested Lulu.

"Just remember to give Sin some respect while he's here," nodded Auron.

"Right," replied Lulu.

Auron, Kimahri, Lulu and the elder priest left the village and traversed through the dense jungle. Before long, they reached the beach. There, a little brown-haired girl was climbing down Sin's fin and onto the pier, which caught Auron's attention for some reason.

"Yuna?" said Auron.

"You know her?" asked Lulu.

Auron nodded.

"Wait here," said Auron.

Meanwhile, Yuna glanced all over the beach, fidgeting nervously before glancing back at Sin.

"Will I _**really**_ be safe here?" asked Yuna.

 _{I assure you it is safe,}_ answered Sin, _{the residents here are benevolent.}_

"What does that mean?" questioned Yuna.

 _{It means they are friendly,}_ clarified Sin.

Yuna placed her hand on Sin's face.

"When will I see you again?" asked Yuna.

 _{At a later time, Yuna,}_ assured Sin.

Yuna nodded as she turned her glance back at the beach, where Auron and the elder priest approached the pier.

"Sir Auron?" warbled Yuna.

"Why don't you head for the village?" suggested Auron.

"Uh," stammered Yuna as she fidgeted.

"Don't be frightened, child," assured the elder priest, "why don't we get you something to eat?"

"O-ok," mumbled Yuna.

Yuna took one last glance at Sin before heading out toward the beach as the elder priest began escorting her to the village. Auron then turned his glance at Sin.

"Where are her relatives?" asked Auron.

 _{I don't think you would like this,}_ answered Sin, _{but there has been a tragic incident last night.}_

"What happened?" demanded Auron.

 _{Someone from Yevon destroyed her homestead with fire,}_ explained Sin, _{Yuna survived the incident, but her mother and her sister weren't so lucky.}_

"How could this be?" gasped Auron.

Meanwhile, Lulu gazed at Sin in bewilderment. She then figured that now he is in Besaid, maybe she has a chance for getting some answers. She sprinted toward the pier, which caught Sin and Auron's attention.

"Lulu?" exclaimed Auron, confused.

 _{Do you know her?}_ asked Sin.

"I found her near the gorge on my way to Bevelle," explained Auron, "the only thing I know about her is that she guarded a summoner like I guarded Braska."

Sin turned his glance at Lulu.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Lulu.

Sin shook his head.

 _{I'd be interested in hearing more about your summoner,}_ replied Sin, _{but if you don't want to tell me about it, I understand.}_

"Well," said Lulu, "I came from the nameless village northeast of Macalania. But after the village was destroyed, I decided to accompany my summoner, Lady Ginnem, on a pilgrimage."

"You do realize a pilgrimage is not a game, don't you?" commented Auron.

Lulu nodded. She then lowered her head as anxiety filled her mind.

"I was confident when I became a guardian," continued Lulu, "after visiting Bevelle Temple, we decided to investigate a cave at the bottom of the gorge in the Calm Lands. But then, something went wrong, and Lady Ginnem died there."

There was a moment of silence, and during that time, Lulu glanced back at Sin.

 _{Well,}_ said Sin, _{not everyone can predict the future with precise accuracy.}_

"I see," muttered Lulu, "but then, if only I had never entered that cave, Lady Ginnem would still be alive and our pilgrimage would've continued."

 _{I would recommend against continuing your pilgrimage in that matter,}_ warned Sin.

"What do you mean?" demanded Lulu.

Sin didn't say anything, but he turned his glance at Auron.

"Any summoner who completes the pilgrimage by performing the Final Summoning in Zanarkand," sighed Auron, "will die instantly."

Lulu instantly gasped in horror.

"Then that's all the pilgrimage is," clarified Lulu, "a _**death**_ _**march**_? She was going to die anyway?"

Sin nodded. Distraught, Lulu stormed off, heading for the beach.

"Lulu!" shouted Auron.

Just as Auron was about to give chase, Sin blocked his path with his fin.

 _{Let her go,}_ said Sin.

Auron let out a sigh as he returned his glance at Sin.

"Do you want me to investigate the incident?" asked Auron.

 _{I already instructed Bahamut to report the incident to Grand Maester Mika,}_ answered Sin, _{now, before I leave, there is something I need to give you.}_

Sin pulled out a staff from the structure on the back of his head and handed it to Auron.

 _{Should the time come when Yuna decides to begin her journey as a summoner,}_ instructed Sin, _{give this to her, for it will aid her on her journey.}_

"Are you seriously preparing to send her to die?" protesting Auron.

Sin shook his head.

 _{That is not my intention,}_ explained Sin, _{I have a different destiny planned for her, but I will keep her from suffering the same fate as Braska did.}_

"I see," sighed Auron.

Meanwhile, Lulu arrived at the village square, and thoughts are already starting to pour into her head. Does anyone else in Spira know of a summoner's fate? If not, could Yevon be desperately trying to hide it? Then again, she figured that with this new knowledge, maybe she can save another summoner since she failed to save Lady Ginnem. She returned to the wrecked hut in the woods.

After a while, Yuna, who just finished her meal, came out of the temple and found Lulu under the wrecked hut. She timidly approached Lulu, which caught her attention.

"Um," stammered Yuna, "c-can I join you?"

Lulu made a brief glance at Yuna.

"Be my guest," nodded Lulu.

Yuna then sat down next to Lulu, as she then glanced at the plush moogle Lulu carried in her hands.

"I like your moogle," said Yuna.

"Thanks," replied Lulu.

"Yeah," continued Yuna, "I guess it's kinda sad since I'll never see my sister again."

"You lost someone you cared for?" asked Lulu.

Yuna nodded.

"Well," said Lulu, "so did I."

Although she didn't express it much, but Lulu felt quite surprised that she wasn't the only one who lost a loved one. She now knew that Auron and Yuna are both experiencing grief just as much as she was. After a moment of silence, Lulu turned her glance at Yuna.

"Do you want to see something?" asked Lulu.

"Ok," nodded Yuna.

Lulu then concentrated hard enough until she began animating her moogle with her magic. Yuna's eyes widened in amazement.

"You can use magic!" chirped Yuna.

Lulu nodded.

"I used to be a black mage," said Lulu, "my name's Lulu. You must be Yuna, right?"

Yuna nodded.


End file.
